Unable to fly
by KujiraHanma
Summary: Skipper never talks about what happened in Denmark. Skipper/Hans, Skans. Mature content - consideration of different mating behavior between penguin and atlantic puffin.


**Unable to fly - ****Skipper/Hans**

Skipper never talks about his past, especially his past in Denmark. Not one of his three team members knows anything. Not the slightest hint, except for the involvement of the atlantic puffin Hans, the Danes, himself and explosives. That was already too much he told them. Skipper never wants to be reminded why all that had happened – the reason why. But now Hans was here, always in the city of New York, because the puffin settled down in Hoboken Zoo. Why has it to be New York? Why not Los Angeles or even another country, another continent? His past seems to outrun him.

* * *

His flippers were tightly cuffed with a rope behind his back and even his beak was taped so that he couldn't speak or yell. Skipper scanned the room in which he was arrested. No window but a tiny ventilation shaft over his head. His team will come and rescue him. But until they were here he had to deal with his enemy all by himself.

„Oh Skipper dear. Don't be mad at me. You know, I had to do this.", the Puffin enters the room and Skipper tried to escape from the rope around his body that kept him in prison. An fuzzy ‚Hans' was growling out of his taped beak and he starred with eyes full of hate at his enemy.

„Why so angry, my friend?", Hans asked playfully.

Yeah, what happened in Denmark would never stop hunting him.

Hans came over to him and let his wing slide gentle under Skippers beak, holding him up forcing to face the puffin.

„I could release you from this horrible tape. Should I?"

Skipper starred him right in the eyes.

„Okay, you have me.", Hans laughed and pulled the tape away from Skippers beak. The penguin didn't hesitate to snatch at the puffins wing, but he didn't catch him.

„Oh no, that was rude. Maybe I should put that back."

„No!", Skipper stopped Hans from putting the tape back on his beak. „What is this all about? What do you want, Hans?", the penguin said the name of the puffin with despite in his voice.

„You remember our time in Denmark?", the puffin asked innocently.

„Of course I do.", Skipper answered angrily. „How could I ever forget."

„Your words are hurting me, you know? You are always saying this rude things to me. Except when you came to me to Hoboken and we did all the nice stuff together, palsy-walsy."

„I was not myself that day. Kowalskis invention was the reason for my inappropriate behavior."

„But we had so much fun. Like old days.", Hans wallowed in memories.

„These days are over and you know why!", Skipper was getting angrier, he tried to untie his flippers.

„Don't blame me for all what happened!"

„It was all your fault! I was the one who was humiliated. Not you! You knew that a penguin choses its mating partner for its lifetime."

That was the truth. Skipper had chosen his life partner back then and it was Hans' fault that he was doomed to be without a mating partner for the rest of his life. And this incident caused a lot of explosions, the involvement of the Danes and Skippers conviction of public enemy number one. Because it was love that has driven him back then – and a broken heart.

„But look! Your life isn't bad now. You have your HQ at the central park zoo and your loyal team. You are not alone … like me.", the puffin added after a pause.

„It's your own fault that you are alone.", Skipper didn't try one second to be nice.

„I am sorry!", Hans yelled at the cuffed penguin, „You never excepted my apologies."

„Because I can't forgive you. You are my enemy now."

„I'm only your enemy because you are too stubborn to forgive me!", Hans began to get emotional, „When you came to me at Hoboken, I didn't hesitate to be at your side again. It was … it IS my dream that you and I.."

„No, never again! I won't do this mistake again. I have to live with the consequences."

„You already do! Why don't try it again? You have nothing to lose."

"It's not that easy, Hans!", Skipper yelled and looked at his tiptoes. "You betrayed me.", he whispered finally.

"Skipper.."

"I loved you! How dare you! I … I..", Skipper yelled again, saying the word he thought he won't ever say again. The puffin looked down to his toes, too. Was a sad expression on his face. "Hans, what happened in Denmark … I do not regret it. But that's exactly the reason why I can't forgive you.", Skippers voice was like ice.

"I am your enemy because you love me.", it could have been a question, but it wasn't.

"I made you my enemy because I loved you. It was the only way to forget you."

"Do you still love me?", Hans question was nearly only a whisper.

"Penguins chose their partner for their entire lifetime – back then I had chosen you.", Skipper answered calmly with no doubt in his voice.

"That's not the answer I want to hear from you."

"I couldn't live with your rejection except for making you my enemy."

Hans was standing in front of the cuffed penguin again and gently forced Skipper to look at him, his wing so soft under his beak.

"I didn't reject you.", the puffin said with a voice full of regret. "I'm not a penguin, you know. Don't blame me for my biology – my nature." A short pause lay heavily between them. "Do you remember our first talk? I mean, the first time we didn't talk about work." His voice was warm and calm.

"Of course I do. I asked you why you can not fly."

"Yes, because atlantic puffins can fly."

"Clipped wings.", Skipper said.

"Right."

"Humans did that to you."

"Americans. They trapped me, clipped my wings and trained me for diving missions. They sent me as agent to Denmark to be a damn messenger pigeon for their submarines! I couldn't escape without flying ability. And then I met you – bird, unable to fly."

Hans lowered his beak and rubbed it gently along Skippers face. The penguin shivered.

"Stop that!"

But the puffin didn't stop, continued his moves and recognized how sensitive Skipper to this stimulation still was.

"But you like it." Skipper didn't respond to that vocally, but his body couldn't resist the touching and the manifestation of the resulting feelings of Hans' foreplay. The penguin was still cuffed and Hans didn't have any thoughts of changing that. Hans was rubbing faster and Skipper finally stepped in into the movement and rubbed his beak fast and gently along Hans face. It was as arousing as back then in Denmark. They could feel each other so close, the rising body heat and the desire of more – more body contact, more connection, and more intimacy. And then their beaks touched. An electric shockwave crashed through their bodies. Skipper was busy suppressing a moan.

"Damit, Hans!", the penguin gasped.

And then they stopped. Hans moved one step back and looked Skipper in his beautiful ice blue eyes. Both drowned in the other's eyes. It was like a dumb permission to do what both wanted and have missed for so long – so many years full of hate, rejection, misunderstandings and all that hopeless tries to forget. Finally, forget. Forget the love, the connection, the happiness. And acceptance. Two birds unable to fly, connected through this circumstance and in the end finding them bonded with love. But it wasn't the end – it was the beginning.

The puffin stepped back and walked around the cuffed penguin.

"No.", Skipper said hot and aroused, following Hans disappearing of his view. He knew what the puffin had in mind and it was contra productive to his denial.

"Lay down.", Hans ordered gently and an undertone in his voice that was nothing minor than sexy.

"I am cuffed.", Skipper protested.

"That will not hinder you from your task.", the penguin heard the deep laughter. Through Skippers body rushed a shiver. He didn't liked to be cuffed, not be able to move or uses his flippers, but when he was honest – in this situation the rope around his body, pressing his flippers even closer on his back, aroused him. Because it was Hans that stood behind him, the one bird he felt in love with. He experienced this overwhelming feeling the first time when he was in Denmark. Back in America and reunited with his team, he never told anybody what happened during his missions there. Because nobody should know that he had fallen in love, that he entered a partnership that didn't last for lifetime. He was ashamed. And now he was doing the same mistake again. Falling for Hans, offering him his body and doing with him all these sweet things, which were so wonderful back then. His body couldn't resist any more, was responding to the touches of the bird that knows him so well. So he did what Hans said and lay down on his belly. And then he waited. Skipper thought that the puffin would say something now, but he didn't. The tension was almost too much for him. He couldn't see Hans, knew what he wanted to do ,and he left him in silence. Then he felt it – one foot on his back. Just a second later Hans stood on his back and recognized the penguins rump going up – saying that he was aroused and ready. The puffin leaned down and whispered, "I knew you would react like this." He formed Skippers position and the automatic reaction of his body in words so it would raise the ashamedness of the sweet penguin. Skipper looked up and their beaks touched gently, rubbing against each other and sending little shockwaves of excitement through their bodies. He always enjoyed this sweet game.

Skipper was half way to get crazy, but before he had the chance to respond to Hans words, the puffin started to flutter with his wings.

"Ah!", Skipper gasped, feeling the vibration going through his body and how it raised his excitement. The puffin kept going, flapping with his wings wild in the air and smiled at the respond he got from Skipper. The body of the penguin was ready, he had switched off all the disturbing thoughts and the common sense in Skipper successfully. Just to be able to love this one penguin again. He loved Skipper, too. And he tried so much to get him back, but the stubborn commando couldn't accept his apologies – ever. Now he had the opportunity to show him that he still loves him. That their connection hasn't vanished. He slid down from the penguins back and brought himself in position. Skippers rump was still straight in the air and Hans saw and heard the fast and hot breath of his penguin.

Skipper had lost – lost it all. His defence, his sense and the control of his body. But he won't lose his dignity and his pride. He wanted it now – the copulation. Hans had driven him that far, so he would take it and enjoying it. He felt the pressure of the puffins body against his raised tail and then Hans slid into him. The curled penis of the other bird went into him and after raising the pressure on their place of copulation one last time he felt Hans coming inside him. Skipper cried out in pleasure at the long missed sensation and also heard a satisfied grunt from the puffin. As fast as their connection was initiated the fast it ended. But this wasn't the end. No – not for Skipper. He used the short time Hans would be dizzy from his climax, bit through the rope, freed himself and attacked the puffin. Not attacking as in combat. It was a sexual attack. Skipper forced Hans down on his belly with his foot sliding over the puffins back. The other bird followed the gesture and the penguin had access to the willing butt off Hans. He didn't hesitated, was so much aroused and ready, that he penetrated Hans and came inside him immediately.

They lied exhausted on the ground of Skippers prison. Both heavily breathing, feeling the joy of what they have done.

"That was awesome.", Hans said still out of breath and Skipper began to laugh. It was not a rude laugh – it was agreeing. Hans heard that.

"Yeah.", the penguin said, finally. He had a smile on his beak. Then they looked at each other.

"I never stopped loving you, you know?", the puffin said seriously.

Skipper nodded. "I tried, but I couldn't either.", he said honestly.

"So I'm still your enemy?"

"Yeah of course you are!", Skipper punched the puffins shoulder with his flipper. "The enemy I love."

Hans eyes got wide. "Really?"

The penguin didn't answer the question, but he rubbed his beak gently along the puffins. This was answer enough for Hans.


End file.
